


עירוניסט

by fandroid1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, ארתור הוא עכבר עיר, הומור, למרלין יש ידיים קטנות, מערכת יחסים מבוססת, פגוש את ההורים, פלאף, רומאנס
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: ארתור הוא בחור עירוני, אפילו אם הוא יוצא עם טיפוס כפרי שגדל בחווה. אז למה לכל הרוחות הוא הסכים ללכת לעזור למרלין בעונת ההמלטה
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	עירוניסט

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [City Slicker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621772) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> הפאנפיק המקורי כולל סצנת סקס שהוסרה בתרגום באישור הכותבת. המקום מסומן בשלוש כוכביות
> 
> [Areola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola)  
> ביטאה את התרגום והפכה אותו להרבה יותר טוב

ארתור בהחלט לא היה מתוח. אין מצב. כפי שהכריז בפני מרלין פעמים רבות, בני פנדרגון לא סובלים ממתח. יש להם ברזל בעורקים. 

"לכולם יש ברזל בעורקים, אידיוט. קוראים לזה דם," ענה מרלין, מפגין כלפי שם המשפחה של ארתור את רמת הכבוד שארתור למד לקבל. לא משנה שתעשיות פנדרגון היתה אחת החברות הגדולות בלונדון, לא משנה שלאחרונה היא פתחה משרדים חדשים בפריז, מוסקבה וניו יורק, לא משנה שאות'ר פנדרגון הופיע באופן קבוע בראש רשימות אנשי העסקים הבריטים המשפיעים ביותר. לחבר שלו זה פשוט לא הזיז. 

הוא הוכיח את זה באופן די החלטי ביום שבו הם נפגשו לראשונה, כשהאופניים של מרלין שפשפו את ארתור בזמן שיצא מהמכונית שלו. מאמציו של ארתור להפעיל כוח נפלו על אוזניים ערלות לחלוטין, מרלין התעקש שזאת לא היתה אשמתו ונראה חסין לגמרי לאיומים של ארתור בנוגע לתביעת נזיקין. 

"כאילו שזה יגיע אי פעם לבית משפט," הוא אמר מאוחר יותר, מחייך בזחיחות מעל לשוקו החם שארתור קנה לו בסופו של דבר, בתחושה שהדרך היחידה להביס את מרלין תהיה להצטרף אליו. 

"החברה של אבא שלי מעסיקה כמה מעורכי הדין הטובים ביותר במדינה," אמר ארתור, מנסה להישמע קשוח. אבל מרלין רק צחקק. 

“אני אייצג את עצמי. אדהים את חבר המושבעים. זיכוי מיידי."

"אני מניח שאולי תשוחרר מתוך רחמים," הרהר ארתור. "הם יעיפו מבט אחד בבגדים המרופטים שלך ויבינו שאין לך שום דבר ששווה לרדוף אחריו בכל מקרה."

מרלין לא הואיל לענות, רק הקפיץ עליו מרשמלו. 

ואז איכשהו, ארתור הסכים לפגוש את מרלין למחרת, לכאורה כדי לתת לו זמן לקחת את המכונית למוסך ולבדוק שלא נגרם שום נזק. אבל כמובן שהוא לא עשה את זה, וזה לא עלה לשיחה בארוחת צהריים בכל מקרה. ואז היתה יציאה לקולנוע, פשוט כי שניהם רצו לראות את אותו סרט אז אם כבר שילכו ביחד. ואז מרלין התלווה לארתור לארוחת ערב רשמית כדי להציל אותו משעמום, וארתור גמל לו בכך שהסיע את מרלין למסיבה של חברים שלו ואז רק נכנס בשביל משקה או שניים. 

ואז מרלין הגיע לדירה של ארתור כדי לבשל לו לאות תודה והם סיימו בכך שנטשו את ארוחת הערב לטובת סקס מדהים על ספת העור של ארתור.

עברה מאז כמעט שנה, וארתור מעולם לא שמח יותר שמישהו הביט מעבר לשם פנדרגון והתייצב מולו. 

פרט ל....

פרט לזה שברגע זה ממש, עשה ארתור דרכו לחווה בלנקשייר כדי לעזור לחבורת כבשים ללדת, ואם לא העובדה הידועה שבני פנדרגון לא סובלים ממתח, הוא היה מודה שהוא מתוח מאוד. 

* * *

כל זה היה אשמתו המטופשת של מרלין. הוא היה זה שהגיע לפני כמה שבועות ופשוט הודיע שהוא נוסע לשבוע. 

"זאת עונת ההמלטה, ובדרך כלל קיילה מהכפר עוזרת, אבל אמא בדיוק צלצלה להגיד שיש לה דלקת בבלוטות אז היא לא תוכל לבוא השנה. אז אני אלך לתת כתף."

"מה, אתה לוקח שבוע חופש מהעבודה, פשוט ככה?"

"לגאיוס לא אכפת, הוא אומר לי לקחת חופש כבר שנים. ואני לא מאמין שהוא יוצף בעבודה פתאום, זה לא כאילו חבורת נזירים בני שש מאות שנה יופיעו פתאום עם עוד כמה עמודים."

מרלין עבד עם ארכיבאי שהתמחה בטקסטים דתיים מימי הביניים. כרגע, הם מיינו אוסף שהתגלה בספריית נורתאמבלנד, או הכנסיה, או משהו כזה, כי למען האמת, ארתור השמיע קולות גניחה בכל פעם שמרלין ניסה לדבר על העבודה שלו. הוא הרגיש שיש לו את הזכות המלאה לעשות את זה, בהתחשב בכך שמרלין השמיע קולות חנק בכל פעם שארתור סיפר על היום שלו במשרד. 

הידיד שלהם גוואין תיאר פעם את מערכת היחסים שלהם בתור "בלגן של חשק מיני וחוסר כבוד הדדי שאיכשהו מתפקד".

כך שזאת היתה אשמת מרלין, שקם ועזב אותו בצורה כזאת, אבל אולי זאת גם היתה קצת אשמתו של ארתור כי טכנית הוא זה ששאל: 

"אני יכול לבוא?"

היה קשה באופן לא הגיוני להפתיע את מרלין, אז ארתור היה מרוצה לצפות בחבר שלו נראה המום לגמרי.

"אתה רוצה לבוא איתי?"

"אני חושב שזה מובן מאליו לאור השאלה הקודמת שלי," אמר ארתור בהתנשאות. 

“תסלח לי? סבלת לאחרונה מאיזושהי פגיעת מוח טראומטית? אתה רוצה לבוא ולהיות בחווה בלנקשייר ולעזור לי עם ההמלטות? בקור ובגשם? עם בוץ על כל נעלי המעצבים שלך? אני לא חושב."

"איך אתה מעז?" אמר ארתור. "אתה גורם לי להישמע כמו איזה עירוניסט חלשלוש."

"מה שנכון…"

"עוד מילה אחת מרלין, ואתה תחטוף את הדגדוג של החיים שלך," איים ארתור, מכיר היטב את נקודות החולשה של מרלין ומוכן להילחם מלוכלך. 

"בכל אופן, אף פעם לא פגשתי את אמא שלך. כבר עברה שנה, זה מגוחך. אתה פגשת את אבא שלי לפני עידנים והוא כאילו החותן מהסיוטים של כולם."

"אני מעדיף לחשוב עליו בתור הבוס בשלב האחרון של משחק וידאו," אמר מרלין בהרהור. 

"אז הגיע הזמן שאני אפגוש אותה. וליילד טלאים נשמע… כיף." ארתור היה קצת פחות בטוח לגבי החלק הזה, אבל הוא בטוח ישתלט על זה בבוא הזמן. כמה קשה זה יכול להיות?

ההבעה על הפנים של מרלין היתה מוזרה; איפשהו בין חיבה לרוגז. עם רמז קל למשהו אחר, שארתור זיהה בחוסר נוחות בתור קונדסות. 

"אוקיי. בוא נעשה את זה!" אמר מרלין, בחיוך רחב. ואז הוא היטה את ראשו והוסיף: "עירוניסט."

רק על זה, ארתור דגדג את מרלין בכל מקרה.

* * *

מרלין בטח הבחין שארתור היה שקט שלא כרגיל במהלך הנסיעה, כי הוא התחיל להקניט אותו ללא רחמים, כמו הממזר שהוא. 

"אולי תרצה להוריד את הרולקס שלך, מאמי, בהתחשב במקום שבו אתה עומד לתקוע את היד שלך בקרוב."

"אתה אולי תרצה לוותר על הטון הסרקסטי לפני שאני אכרוך את את היד שלי סביב הצוואר שלך," החזיר ארתור. בכנות, זה אפילו לא היה הקטע של החווה שהטריד אותו עכשיו. זה היה כל העניין של "לפגוש את האמא".

מה אם הונית' לא תחבב אותו? מרלין אהב אהב אהב את אמא שלו. היא גידלה אותו לגמרי לבד ואף פעם לא הייתה לו מילה רעה להגיד עליה. אם הונית' תפנה נגד ארתור, מי יודע אם מרלין אפילו ירצה להיות איתו יותר?

לא הייתה לו היסטוריה טובה של פגישות עם הורים. איכשהו הוא הצליח לשפוך יין אדום על אבא של סופיה בעשר הדקות הראשונות של הפגישה איתו, וההתנסות חסרת המזל עם ליאון נגמרה פחות או יותר ברגע שארתור שלח בטעות לאמא של ליאון הודעה שמתארת בצורה גרפית את מה שהוא עמד לעשות לבן שלה באותו לילה. 

התקריות האלה היו גרועות מספיק, אבל זה היה מרלין. הוא היה יותר רציני לגביו מאשר כל אחד אחר שאיתו הוא יצא אי פעם (למרות שרק לעיתים רחוקות הוא הודה בזה בפני הנבזה הזחוח הקטן, וגם אז רק אחרי צריכת אלכוהול מאסיבית). וגם, למרות כל המאמצים שלו להכחיש, הוא די היה עירוניסט. הוא לא היה טוב בקטעים מחוספסים. כף רגלו מעולם לא דרכה בחווה, והוא מעולם לא חש צורך לעשות את זה. הוא לא יכול היה להימנע מלדמיין את הונית' בתור איזושהי חוואית מוכת-רוחות שמבלה את ימיה בסימון בקר והקמת אסמים ואת הערבים באכילת עכברי עיר כמוהו לארוחת ערב. 

אולי זה היה רעיון גרוע. 

הוא נדרך קלות ומרלין בטח הבחין כי הוא הביט לעברו וחייך באופן נוסך ביטחון. 

“אני סתם מסתלבט ארתור. אתה לא חייב לעשות שום דבר מהקטע של החווה. אתה יכול פשוט להישאר בבית ולשתות תה עם אמא שלי."

"יהיו תמונות ילדות?" אמר ארתור בתקווה. 

מרלין נאנח בכבדות. 

"מן הסתם, אחרי הניסיון הכושל שלי לשרוף אותן במדורה של שנה שעברה."

"אני יכול להשתמש בהן לסחיטה?"

"לא, אלא אם כן אתה רוצה שאני אקבל את ההצעה של מורגנה להכין לי עותק מהווידאו של יום הולדת שבע שלך…"

ראשו של ארתור פנה לעברו בחדות. 

"היא סיפרה לך על זה?"

“מסתבר שמישהו נהיה מאוד מאוד מפוחד מהליצנים שאבאל'ה שכר, והתחבא מתחת לשולחן עד שהם הלכו," זמרר מרלין, ולא בפעם הראשונה ארתור קילל את אחותו החורגת המרושעת. 

"הם היו ממש מלחיצים," הוא אמר בזעף.

מרלין צחק. 

"אני בטוח, מותק," הוא אמר והושיט יד ללחוץ את ידו של ארתור. 

* * *

כשארתור ראה את הונית', התגובה הראשונה שלו - שלמרבה המזל, הוא הצליח לדכא - היתה לצחוק. פשוט - היא נראתה כל כך לא כמו שהוא דמיין. במקום אשת כפר חסונה עם פנים אדמדמים ומגפיים חומים עבים, היא נראתה… עדינה. כמו מין אמא אדמה, כמעט היפית עם צעיף סגול לראשה, לבושה בקרדיגן ירוק ארוך, ואניצים של שיער חום סביב הפנים שלה. 

הוא היה מספיק מודע לעצמו כדי להושיט יד. 

"היי, אני ארתור," הוא אמר, מתעלם מנחרת הצחוק של מרלין לצדו. מרלין חשב שהוא פורמלי מדי בכל סיטואציה כמעט. 

נראה שהוא צדק במקרה הזה, כי הונית' העיפה את היד שלו הצדה ומשכה אותו ישירות לחיבוק. 

“כל כך נחמד לפגוש אותך סוף סוף, יקירי. מרלין אף פעם לא סותם בקשר אליך."

"אמא," מחה מרלין בחצי קול כשארתור הסתובב לירות בו מבט חוגג ניצחון. 

"תיכנסו, תיכנסו."

הונית' גרמה למרלין לסחוב את התיקים שלהם למעלה בזמן שהושיבה את ארתור בסלון עם כוס תה. 

"התחלתי לחשוב שאני לעולם לא אראה אותך," היא אמרה, מושיטה לו צלחת עוגיות. "במיוחד לאור העובדה שידעתי לגביך מהיום הראשון שהוא פגש אותך."

"באמת?" אמר ארתור. 

"הו כן, הוא צלצל אליי וסיפר על זה שהוא נתקל בך וכמה חסר היגיון היית וידעתי מיד שזאת לא תהיה הפעם האחרונה שאני אשמע עליך."

הונית' קרצה לארתור. 

"מרלין מתחמם ככה רק אם הוא באמת מחבב מישהו."

ארתור חייך חזרה. 

"ההרגשה הדדית," הוא אמר. 

* * *

הם בילו ערב רגוע, משוחחים ואוכלים. הונית' התגלתה כטבחית נפלאה, מה שגרם לארתור לתהות בקול למה מרלין היה בשלן כל כך נוראי. אולי הגיע לו המרפק שחטף בצלעות בתמורה. 

ארתור ציפה לישון בחדר האורחים, אבל כפי שמרלין ציין, בית החווה לא בדיוק היה מפואר. 

"אתה ישן איתי," הוא אמר, מחווה על המיטה וחצי שלו. 

"אבל… אני מתכוון, אמא שלך סבבה עם זה שנחלוק מיטה?" הוא שאל בקול מהוסה, ומרלין פרץ בצחוק. 

"אני בן עשרים וארבע ארתור; אני חושב שהיא השלימה עם העובדה שהבתולין שלי הושחתו לחלוטין עד עכשיו."

“מרלין! טוב, לחלוק מיטה זה כל מה שיהיה. אם אתה חושב שאני אקח חלק בכל דבר אחר בבית של אמא שלך…"

"ממתי נהיית מר התנזרות? נראה לי שאני זוכר תקרית מסוימת בארוחת ערב חגיגית בנוכחות אבא שלך כשידיים נדדו למקומות בהחלט לא ראויים…"

ארתור הרשה לעצמו חיוך קטן לנוכח הזיכרון. מרלין כמעט קפץ מהכיסא שלו כשארתור החליק את ידו לחיקו של החבר שלו. 

"כן, טוב, תיקנתי את דרכיי, אז שמור את זה בתחתונים שלך," הוא אמר בנוקשות. 

מרלין קיבל את ההצהרה המכובדת הזאת עם כל החן והבגרות של אדם בוגר, בכך שהתפשט עד לתחתוני הבוקסר שלו ופרש את עצמו על המיטה בתנוחה שהיתה בהחלט לא טהורה. 

"היא תשמע אותנו," לחש ארתור, כוחותיו אוזלים אל מול החבר שלו שמתח את גופו הצר מעל ה- אלוהים אדירים, זה היה כיסוי מיטה של באטמן?

"היא שמה אטמי אוזניים," אמר מרלין בביטול. "והיא גרה בכפר; היא רגילה לשמוע קולות של סקס בשעות מוזרות."

"אתה מושחת," אמר ארתור, מרגיש את עצמו הולך למיטה כאילו הרגליים שלו פועלות באופן עצמאי. 

"אני יודע," אמר מרלין, מנענע את גבותיו. 

“זה רעיון גרוע," אמר ארתור בזמן שטיפס למיטה והתיישב בפישוק על החבר שלו. 

"מספיק דיבורים," אמר מרלין והתרומם ללכוד את פיו של ארתור לנשיקה. 

_***_

* * *

כשהוא התעורר בבוקר למחרת, בסביבות עשר, מרלין לא היה שם. אבל הונית' היתה במטבח והתכוננה להכין לו ארוחת בוקר. 

"מרלין יצא בסביבות שש בבוקר. יש הרבה לעשות, והכי טוב להתחיל מוקדם. אני יוצאת חזרה עוד דקה כדי לעזור לו."

"מה בדיוק אתם צריכים לעשות?" שאל ארתור, סקרנותו מתעוררת. 

"טוב, בעיקרון, זאת עונת ההמלטה ובזמן שרוב הכבשים בעדר יולדות בכוחות עצמן, חלק צריכות קצת יותר עזרה. אני נמצאת בסביבה כדי לדאוג לטלאים החדשים ולבדוק אם יש איזשהן בעיות, אבל מה שקיילה בדרך כלל עושה, ומה שמרלין עושה עכשיו, זה לעזור לעקשניות ללדת." 

"איך?"

"לכבשים יש מין שק של נוזלים מתחת לזנב שלהן כשהן מוכנות ללדת. ואם התינוק לא יוצא תוך זמן מסוים, אנחנו חייבים לתפוס אותן כדי לעזור."

“לתפוס אותן?" אמר ארתור, תוהה אם זה סוג של ביטוי. 

"הו כן, הן מחזירות מלחמה. זה חלק מהסיבה שמרלין וקיילה יותר טובים ממני, הם מהירים יותר. כבשים יכולות לרוץ מהר באופן מפתיע כשהן מחליטות."

ארתור צמצם את עיניו, מנסה ליישב את המידע הזה בנוגע לכבשים אצניות עם כל העדרים הכנועים שהם ראו בנסיעה.

"אז כשהם תופסים אותן…"

"אם הטלה לא יוצא באופן טבעי, צריך להכניס את היד לבפנים ולמשוך אותו. אולי יותר מאחד. אנחנו סורקים את כולן כדי לראות אם הן נושאות טלה אחד או יותר ואז מסמנים אותן בירוק אם יש להן שניים, כדי שנדע כשהן יולדות שצריך לצאת עוד אחד."

"הן לא יודעות בעצמן?" אמר ארתור והונית' חייכה.

“תתפלא כמה כבשים ממליטות תינוק אחד, ואז מרקדות הלאה במחשבה שהעבודה נגמרה. אני לא מסכימה עם אלה שאומרים שכבשים טיפשות, יש להן אינטיליגנציה משלהן, אבל אני חייבת להודות שדעתן מוסחת בקלות."

"אז זה קל. פשוט להכניס את היד ולמשוך החוצה?"

הונית' צחקה. 

"לא הייתי קוראת לזה קל. טלאים יכולים להיות במנח עכוז, בדיוק כמו ילדים, אז לפעמים אתה חייב להיכנס לשם מוקדם ולסובב אותם. ואפילו כשאתה מוציא אותם, לפעמים יש להם כיפת לידה על הפנים."

"כיפת לידה?" שאל ארתור. 

"כמו קרום. זה מכסה את הפנים שלהם, ומונע מהם לנשום ככה שאתה צריך להוריד את זה מהר ככל שאפשר. לפעמים אפשר לעזור להם להתחיל להפעיל את הריאות שלהם אם תופסים את הרגליים האחוריות שלהם ומסובבים אותם באוויר בעדינות."

ארתור עיכל את כל המידע הזה לרגע. זה היה מעניין, וגם קצת מבעית איכשהו, במיוחד כי…

"מרלין אמר שאני אצטרך לעזור," אמר ארתור בעצבנות. 

"אני בטוחה שהוא אמר, הבן שלי חושב שהוא קומיקאי אמיתי. אבל אל תדאג, אתה מוגן."

"בגלל שאין לי את הכישורים?"

"בגלל הידיים שלך."

הונית' הרימה את אחת הידיים של ארתור והחזיקה אותה מולו. 

"הן גדולות מדי. אתה צריך ידיים קטנות כדי להכניס אותן לתוך הכבשה ולהוציא את הילד. אתה לא תצליח."

ההבנה צנחה על ארתור. 

"אז למרלין -"

"יש ידיים קטנות. אני מאמינה שהבחנת. זאת הסיבה שהוא וקלייה כל כך יעילים בעונת ההמלטה."

ארתור מחניק גיחוך. הוא בהחלט הבחין בידיים של מרלין, והקניט אותו לגביהן בהרבה הזדמנויות. החבר שלו מעולם לא הודה שהן קטנות, אבל עכשיו זה יצא מהפה של אמא שלו בכבודה ובעצמה. 

כאילו זומן על ידי הלגלוג הפנימי של ארתור, מרלין הופיע בדלת. הג'ינס שלו היו מטונפים והפנים שלו היו מרוחים בבוץ.

"איך הולך?"

"הייתי צריך אשכרה להתקיל את האחרונה, אבל סידרתי אותה בסוף."

ארתור הבחין, בתחושת צניחה מוזרה בבטן, שהמבטא הלנקשיירי של מרלין היה חזק יותר ליד אמא שלו. זה היה… די סקסי, למען האמת. 

"בא לעזור לי, ארתור?" שאל מרלין בקנטור.

"הא הא. אמא שלך בדיוק אמרה לי שאני לא יכול."

הוא נענע את אצבעותיו אל מרלין.

"לא עם הכפות הגבריות הגדולות האלה. אם רק היו לי ידיים קטנות ועדינות כמו שלך, יקירי."

מרלין הצר את עיניו. 

“נראה אם הידיים הקטנות העדינות האלה יגעו בך שוב אי פעם, חכמולוג."

"למען השפיות שלי, אני אעמיד פנים שלא שמעתי את זה," אמרה הונית', קמה מהשולחן והולכת לכיוון הדלת.

היא הסתובבה אחורה בשניה האחרונה.

"בדיוק כמו שלא שמעתי כלום אתמול בלילה," היא אמרה וקרצה בעליזות לפני שצעדה משם. 

ארתור קבר את ראשו בידיו.

"אלוהים אדירים."

הוא הביט למעלה לראות אם מרלין היה מושפל, אבל כמובן שמרלין התפקע מצחוק.

"אמרתי לך, ארתור. אנשים בכפר חושבים שסקס זה אותו דבר - אצל כבשים, אנשים, לא משנה מה."

"אתה בן אדם נוראי ומעולם לא הייתי צריך לאפשר לך לממש בי את זממך."

מרלין רק המשיך לצחוק. 

* * *

למרות המתח ההתחלתי שהרגיש, ארתור גילה שהוא נהנה. הונית' היתה בסביבה לעיתים קרובות כדי לפטפט, ומרלין נכנס ויצא מהשדות כל יום. כולם אכלו ארוחת ערב ביחד במטבח הקטן וארתור הצליח לחלץ מהונית' סיפורים רבים על הילדות של מרלין. 

הוא התחיל גם לצאת לצפות במרלין עובד. זה היה מחזה מרתק למדי. מבלי שידע הרבה על ענייני החווה, ארתור יכול היה לומר שלמרלין היה כישרון טבעי לדברים האלה. הוא רדף אחרי הכבשים בנינוחות, והיה מומחה באופן מפתיע ביילוד הטלאים. 

הלידה הראשונה לה ארתור היה עד כמעט הפכה לו את הקרביים. היה הרבה ריר ובלגן והטלה שיצא החוצה נראה חולה באופן מפתיע. אבל זה נעשה קל יותר מאז, והוא התחיל לצפות לרגע שבו הטלה ייקח את הנשימה הראשונה שלו בעולם חדש לחלוטין. אם כי הוא עדיין ניסה לא להסתכל יותר מדי על המצב אחרי הלידה. 

ביום חמישי, ארתור צפה במרלין כרגיל, יושב על גדם עץ בשדה האחורי, חלקת הקרקע המרוחקת ביותר שהיתה בבעלותה של הונית'. הם כבר איבדו טלה באותו בוקר, מרלין לא הצליח להפוך אותו בזמן והוא נחנק. ארתור יכול היה לראות שהחבר שלו לקח את זה ללב, למרות שהוא לא אמר על זה הרבה. לכאורה הם התרגלו למוות כזה בכפר, אבל ארתור ידע שלמרלין היה לב רך מעל הכול, ושזה יעציב אותו. 

מרלין יילד תינוק נוסף ומיקם אותו ליד האמא. הוא היה קטן מאוד, וקצת חולני למראה. מרלין ניקה את הריר מעל האף שלו וסקר אותו בביקורתיות בזמן שהאמא ליקקה אותו היטב. אחרי כמה דקות, הוא הרים את הטלה כדי לחתוך את חבל הטבור ולנקות אותו. ואז הוא נעמד חזרה והזעיף את פניו. 

“הבחור הקטן הזה לא נראה כמו שצריך. אמא יותר טובה ממני בהחלטות האלה, עדיף שאני אראה לה," הוא אמר, עוטף את הטלה במגבת. 

הוא קפץ על הטרקטור הקטן כדי לקחת את הטלה חזרה אל הבית בשביל הבדיקה של הונית' וארתור נשאר לבד. הוא ניגש למקום כדי לראות את הלידה ועכשיו התבונן באמא, שנראתה כאילו היא נושמת בצורה קצת משונה. מצד שני הכול היה משונה בעיניו. 

הכבשה התהפכה הצדה מעט וארתור ראה, בדיוק בצד הבטן שלה, סימן ירוק דהוי. אבל הוא היה די בטוח שמרלין אמר שהיה רק אחד שצריך לצאת. 

יכול להיות שהוא פספס את זה? הסימן היה דהוי מאוד, אחרי הכול. 

אחרי הפסקה של רגע, ארתור ניגש לכבשה והניח את ידיו על הבטן שלה בהיסוס רב. הוא לא ידע מה הוא מצפה לגלות, איך הוא יידע בכלל מה הוא מחפש?

אבל נראה היה שיש בפנים איזושהי תנועה. או שארתור רק דמיין דברים? 

הוא פסע אחורה כדי להעריך את הסיטואציה ואז הכבשה נעמדה פתאום והתרחקה משם. בזהירות, הוא עקב אחריה. היא הלכה לפינת המרעה ונשכבה על הצד. 

ארתור ראה מספיק במהלך השבוע כדי לדעת איך נראים צירים. הוא סקר את השדות, מקווה נואשות שמרלין או הונית' יופיעו. אבל הם היו בבית החווה ומי יודע מתי מרלין יחזור? הוא יהיה חייב ללכת להביא אותו. 

אבל אז הוא הסתכל חזרה על הכבשה שנענעה את ראשה קדימה ואחורה והבין שאולי לא יהיה זמן. 

הוא כרע לצד הכבשה וניסה להיזכר בכל מה שראה עד עכשיו. זה נראה מעט להדהים. למרבה המזל אלי החווה זרקו לו עצם והכבשה התרוממה שוב על רגליה שוב והוא יכול היה לראות די בבירור משהו לבן מתחיל לבצבץ החוצה. לרגע נדמה היה שהוא ניצל; נראה שהכבשה יולדת בכוחות עצמה. אבל כשהטלה היה כמעט לגמרי בחוץ, ארתור הבחין שנראה שהוא לא זז בכלל.

בזהירות ככל הניתן, הוא הושיט את ידו ומשך את הטלה החוצה, משכיב אותו על האדמה כמו שמרלין עשה, כך שהאמא תוכל לנקות אותו. אבל הטלה היה דומם לחלוטין. 

ארתור התחיל להיכנס לפאניקה. מה הוא אמור לעשות? הוא נושם בכלל? איך הוא יכול לדעת?

פתאום הוא נזכר נזכר במילים של הונית'. הוא התכופף והרים את הטלה ברגליו האחוריות וסובב אותו באוויר בקשת עדינה מעל לראשו. 

לרגע שום דבר לא קרה. ואז הטלה התעוות קלות והתחיל להתנועע קצת. הוא השכיב אותו חזרה על האדמה והוא התחיל להתפתל חלושות. הכבשה ניגשה מיד והתחילה ללקק נמרצות את התינוק החדש שלה. 

אחרי בערך עשר דקות של צפיה, ארתור הרגיש בטוח מספיק בשביל לחתוך את חבל הטבור. כשהוא סוף סוף שמע את הטרקטור של מרלין במרחק, הוא נעמד על רגליו, סמוק מתחושת התעלות. 

"מרלין, עשיתי את זה! יילדתי אחד!"

מרלין נראה המום ומודאג בבת אחת. אבל כשהוא רכן לבחון את הטלה, חיוך חצה את פניו והוא נראה כמעט יותר גאה בארתור מכפי שארתור היה בעצמו. 

* * *

“טוב, הייתי אומרת שזה היה ביקור מוצלח," אמרה הונית', מרימה את כוס היין שלה. "זה לכבוד הבן המקסים שלי, שחזר לעזור לי. ולכבוד החבר המקסים שלו, שהוא עכשיו חוואי של ממש בעצמו."

ארתור חייך והקיש את כוס היין שלו בשלה. מרלין חייך אליו בחיבה. 

"הוא יחשוב שהוא שהוא יכול לעשות כל דבר עכשיו," הוא אמר, מגלגל את עיניו. 

"תורך לצאת מאזור הנוחות שלך בפעם הבאה מרלין. אני עומד להביא אותך למשרד שלי ולגרום לך לתייק את החזרי המס שלי." אמר ארתור.

"האימה," אמר מרלין בטון מתמשך, מעמיד פנים שהוא דוקר את עצמו בסכין. 

הלילה האחרון שלהם עבר ללא תקריות (למרות שארתור סירב בתוקף לעשות סקס עם מרלין מאז הפעם הראשונה) וארתור הרגיש כמעט עצוב כשהגיע הזמן ללכת ביום למחרת. השהות בכפר היתה מרגיעה באופן מפתיע, להיות מסוגל ללכת באוויר הצח ולא לדאוג בנוגע לגיליונות נתונים או דו"חות פיננסיים וכל זה. 

עדיין, הוא עודד את עצמו במחשבה שתמיד יוכל לחזור. הקללה שרבצה על פגישות עם ההורים התבטלה חד משמעית עם הונית', כפי שהעידו החיבוק העצום והנשיקה שהיא נתנה לו כשהם נפרדו.

"תדאג למרלין שלי, בסדר?" הוא אמרה, והוא הבטיח לה שיעשה זאת, מתעלם מהנשיפה המרוגזת של מרלין מאחוריו. 

"קיבלתי את ברכתה של אמא שלך עכשיו," אמר ארתור כשהוא טיפס למכונית. "היא אוהבת אותי."

“זה בגלל שהיא לא יודעת כמה מרושע אתה," יידע אותו מרלין בזמן שיצא ברוורס משביל הגישה. 

"כן, כן, כן. אני מספר אחת כאן. המראה הטוב, הקסם האישי, כישורי החווה…"

"האגו…"

"אל תהיה קנאי, מרלין, זה לא מתאים לך."

"עוד מילה אחת ואני משיג את הקלטת של היומולדת שלך ממורגנה כשאנחנו מגיעים הביתה."

"הרס הדדי מובטח, מה?" אמר ארתור בחיוך ערמומי. 

"מה?"

“ובכן, מתברר שלאמא שלך כן יש כמה תמונות מביכות אחרי הכול. והיא היתה נחמדה מספיק בשביל להעניק לי…" ארתור הוציא חבילה של תמונות מהכיס. "את כל ההופעה של נסיכת הסוכריות."

"חרא," אמר מרלין, הבעה של אימה חוצה את פניו.

"או אל תדאג, אני חושב שזה מקסים. אתה מבין, אמא שלך הסבירה איך לא היו מספיק בנות בכיתה שלך אז אחד הבנים היה צריך לשחק את הנסיכה בטקס בבית ספר."

ארתור העניק לחבר שלו חיוך זורח. 

"אני מבין שהם בחרו בך כי בכל מקרה היו לך ידיים מתאימות?"

"חכה ותראה, פנדרגון," אמר מרלין, זועם. "כשנחזור, אני מעלה את הסרטון הארור לפייסבוק!"

"אז טוב שכבר צייצתי כמה מאלה, אם ככה," אמר ארתור בניצחון. 

מרלין נראה כאילו הוא ידע מתי הוא מובס. 

"אני אגיד לך מה, יש לך מזל שאני אוהב אותך."

"אני יודע שיש לי," אמר ארתור. והוא באמת ידע.


End file.
